Son Goku (Toei)
|-|Base= |-|Kaio-ken= |-|False Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Kaio-ken= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= Summary Son Goku is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries. A Saiyan, sent to Earth as a baby with the mission to destroy it, Goku became a kind-hearted boy after he bumped his head and was adopted by Grandpa Gohan. Years after his early adventures, after he has married Chi-Chi and settled down with their son, Goku learns of his alien heritage from his elder brother, Raditz, and goes on to face many opponents in his defense of Earth and his friends. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | High 5-A, higher with Kaio-ken | High 5-A, higher with Kaio-Ken | Low 4-C, higher with Kaio-ken and as a False Super Saiyan | At least High 4-C, 4-B with Kaio-ken, the Spirit Bomb and Super Saiyan | 4-B, higher with Super Saiyan | 4-B, 4-A as Full Power Super Saiyan | 4-A, higher with Super Saiyan Forms, 3-C as Super Saiyan 3, higher with Dragon Fist Name: Son Goku, Kakarot Origin: Dragon Ball Z (Movies and Anime Version) Age: 25 - 48 (physically 44) at the end of Dragon Ball Z Gender: Male Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin and create forcefields, or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets. Can also absorb his own ki attacks, like the Spirit Bomb, to amplify himself considerably), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Even without ki training, Goku has exceptional senses that allow him to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Goku grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Can easily replicate other Ki-based techniques after seeing them once), Light Manipulation (Can create flashes of light to blind opponents), Telekinesis (Initially moved water out of a cup, though it required significant focus), Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with others and read minds), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Statistics Amplification (Goku can greatly enhance his capabilities with Kaio-ken, by potentially up to one hundred times), Rage Power (Triggered the Super Saiyan transformation through rage), Transformation (Can transform into various states of Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically), Healing (Healed a bird during his fight with Cooler), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to harm the Ghost Warriors), Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (Resisted sleep inducing foods), Ice Manipulation (Freed himself from being frozen by Ebifurya with Kaio-ken), Heat Manipulation (Unaffected by a pool that was described by the Snake princess to be able to boil men alive), and Paralysis (Managed to get out of Frieza's Imprisonment Ball at the last moment), Adapted through 100° times Earth's gravity, Fusionism (Via Fusion Dance or Potara Earrings) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (On par with an early Piccolo, who obliterated the moon in an explosion capable of hurdling its remains at massively hypersonic speeds) | Dwarf Star level (Should be not that far to King Vegeta, who destroyed several planets in one blast in Toei's portrayal of Dragon Ball), higher with the Kaio-ken (Which allows him to amplify all of his statistics up to four times the normal amount. Fired a Kamehameha that overpowered Vegeta's Garlick Gun, which was going to instantly obliterate the Earth) | Dwarf Star level (Stated in the guidebook of The World's Strongest to be slightly superior to a post Zenkai-Bardock whose power level was said to be nearly ten thousand), higher with any level of Kaio-ken (Should be easily able to surpass Saiyan Saga Vegeta with even the normal Kaio-ken) | Small Star level (Vastly stronger than he was when he took on Vegeta with the Kaio-ken x4, which was already close to this level), higher with Kaio-ken (Can reach up to a 100 times boost with Kaio-ken without receiving any recoil damage) and as a False Super Saiyan (Gave a beating to Lord Slug) | At least Large Star level (Should be far superior to first form Frieza, who casually destroyed Planet Vegeta without even powering up), Solar System level with the x20 Kaio-Ken (Somewhat comparable to 50% Freeza), the Spirit Bomb (Caused extensive damage to 50% Freeza), and Super Saiyan (Surpasses Freeza at his strongest. Punched away Freeza's 100% Death Ball, which vastly exceeded the power of his suppressed Death Ball that destroyed Namek. His Kamehameha matched and eventually exceeded Freeza's Nova Strike) | Solar System level, higher with Super Saiyan (Took attacks from Meta-Cooler and even managed the help of Vegeta to destroy one, who is significantly stronger than 100% Frieza and his fifth form, should approaching the power of Super Saiyan Teen Broly) | Solar System level, Multi-Solar System level as Full Power Super Saiyan (Stronger than a Restricted Super Saiyan Broly, who quickly destroyed entire sections of the Southern Galaxy) | Multi-Solar System level, higher with Super Saiyan Forms (As of the Buu Saga, his Super Saiyan 2 state could contend with a restrained version of Kid Buu, who gradually obliterated entire galaxies), Galaxy level as a Super Saiyan 3 ([[User blog:Kepekley23/Dragon Ball: Goku Shakes the Afterlife|Shook the Afterlife in Fusion Reborn by merely transforming]]. His battle with Kid Buu was stated to have caused extensive damage to the Sacred World of the Kais, a planet the size of many galaxies), higher with Dragon Fist (Instantly destroyed Hirudegarn) Speed: Relativistic (On par, if not slightly better than Piccolo, who can fire a beam to reach the moon in seconds) | At least Relativistic (Far superior to that of BoZ Piccolo, as he managed to defeat characters that easily defeated Piccolo, such as Nappa), Relativistic+ with Kaio-ken to FTL with Kaio-ken times 4 | FTL, higher with kaio-ken (Should be capable of taking on Turles and his henchmen with relative ease), FTL+ with Kaio-ken times 4 | At least FTL+, Massively FTL with Kaio-ken and as a False Super Saiyan (Managed to basically blitz Lord Slug) | At least Massively FTL, Massively FTL+ with various levels of Kaio-ken and as a Super Saiyan (Managed to escape the view of even King Kai, who was capable tracking Son Goku's spaceship without issue) | Massively FTL+ (Significantly faster than before, would likely put up a better fight against Frieza), higher with Kaio-ken and Super Saiyan | Massively FTL+ (Flew from Grand Kai's planet to Hell at a speed of roughly 2.45 quadrillion times FTL in his base form. Fought off Restricted Super Saiyan Broly in his base form, then tried to fight with LSSJ Broly in his Full Power Super Saiyan form) | Massively FTL+, higher with Super Saiyan Forms (Fought on almost equal grounds with Toei Kid Buu as a Super Saiyan 3, who was fast enough to travel through and destroy a galaxy) Lifting Strength: Class G (Should be comparable to early Piccolo, who managed to lift an entire pyramid with his mind). Higher after King Kai training and with Kaio-ken | At least Class G (Significantly superior to a heavily restricted non-canon Frieza, who lifted up a massive rock which weighs about 12 million kilograms with extreme ease), higher with Kaio-ken and Super Saiyan | At least Class G, likely higher | At least Class G, likely much higher (Stronger than Maraikoh, who easily lifted a meteor) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Dwarf Star Class, higher with Kaio-ken | Dwarf Star Class, higher with Kaio-ken | Small Star Class, higher with Kaioken and False Super Saiyan | At least Large Star Class, Solar System Class with Kaio-ken and Super Saiyan | Solar System Class, higher with Super Saiyan | Solar System Class, Multi-Solar System Class as a Full Power Super Saiyan (Capable of hurting non-canon Cell as a Full Power Super Saiyan) | Multi-Solar System Class, higher with Super Saiyan Forms (Was able to fight on equal grounds with Toei Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2), Galactic as a Super Saiyan 3 (Traded blows with Toei Kid Buu), higher with Dragon Fist Durability: Large Planet level | Dwarf Star level (Can take hits from beings not that far to King Vegeta), higher with Kaio-ken times 4 (Does not suffer any physical damage from the increased Striking Strength brought on by Kaio-ken) | Dwarf Star level, higher with Kaio-ken | Small Star level (Took several beatings from Lord Slug), higher with Kaioken and False Super Saiyan | At least Large Star level, Solar System level with Kaio-ken and Super Saiyan | Solar System level, higher with Super Saiyan | Solar System level, Multi-Solar System level as a Full Power Super Saiyan | Multi-Solar System level, higher with Super Saiyan Forms, Galaxy level as a Super Saiyan 3 Stamina: Very high. Goku can train for days with minimal rest, and can fight through his long, arduous fights with the likes of Vegeta, continuing to fight against Vegeta even after overexerting himself with Kaio-ken x4, and ultimately outlasting the latter even after being effortlessly beaten around, pushing himself to his limits with Kaio-ken, and exhausting himself with his Spirit Bomb. When he was younger, he managed to pull through and defeat Piccolo even after all of his limbs were broken and he was mortally injured. | Superhuman. Through constant training and incredible will, Goku has achieved the ability to use kaio-ken x100 and Super Kaio-ken, two variations of kaio-ken that would normally kill him even with his already impressive stamina in the past from sheer stress on the body and depletion of his stamina. Super Saiyan 3 exhausts a large amount of his energy when in use during the Buu Saga, but in Wrath of the Dragon, Son Goku was able to use it during a fight where he was taking substantial hits without many stamina concerns, and even went as far to use the Dragon Fist, an extremely potent attack, in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with ki-blasts. (Comparable to Piccolo) | Standard melee range. Planetary with ki-blasts. (Should be far superior to Piccolo, who managed to fire a ki-blast from the Earth to the moon). Higher with kaio-ken (Should be at the very least comparable to King Vegeta, who notably destroyed three planets with a single blast) | Standard melee range. Planetary with ki-based attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki-based attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar to Interplanetary with ki-based attacks. Universal with Instant Transmission. | Standard melee range. Interplanetary to Interstellar with ki-based attacks (Should be comparable to characters such as Broly. Universal with Instant Transmission (Has traveled from the Other World and King Kai's planet to Earth several times) | Standard melee range. Interstellar to Galactic with ki-based attacks (Comparable to Kid Buu as a Super Saiyan 3). Universal with Instant Transmission. Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: While he lacks knowledge when it comes to things that aren't related to fighting, Goku is a master of prodigal skill when it comes to martial arts, with years of experience fighting against powerful opponents with a plethora of abilities. His skill when it comes to combat and the usage of ki allows him to replicate other ki-based techniques after seeing them once, and he was the first to realize how much energy the Super Saiyan transformations unnecessarily drained. Despite this drawback, he was the first to master the Super Saiyan state, making it highly efficient. He is a genius in combat and is capable of devising new applications of his techniques on the fly, such as using Kamehameha with his feet. Additionally, in comparsion to his canon counterpart, he has significantly more experience in terms of combat. Weaknesses: Kaio-ken strains his body, causing him intense pain and exhaustion if he overuses it. His Spirit Bomb requires a long charge up period, during which time he is vulnerable. | Given he can use kaio-ken x100, it is unlikely that most of the lesser levels of kaio-ken would do any extensive damage. | Super Saiyan 3 drains his ki rapidly and will exhaust him within minutes, however, as an Angel, the issue seems to be mitigated. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ki:' The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Goku's incredible power and abilities. Goku's prodigal skill in combat and the use of ki allows him to replicate the ki techniques of others after seeing them only once. **'Kamehameha:' Goku's famous signature technique, which he learned after witnessing Master Roshi use it to extinguish the flames on Fire Mountain, successfully replicating it not long later on his first try. As his signature technique, it is something that Goku has used on many occasions, and he has created a number of variations over the course of his fighting experience, such as firing it from his feet, using it to propel himself into the air, and bending it mid-flight to catch opponents by surprise. ***'Instant Kamehameha:' A version in which Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport just before firing the attack, appearing right in front of his opponents and giving them no time to dodge. **'Instant Transmission:' A teleportation technique that Goku learned between the Frieza and Cell Sagas on the planet Yardrat, which allows him to lock onto the ki signatures of others and teleport to their locations. Its use takes some concentration, which is aided by Goku putting his index and middle fingers to his forehead, and he needs a ki signature to teleport to, otherwise he cannot perform the technique. It can be used to teleport others as well, as long as they are in physical contact with Goku. **'Kaio-ken:' A technique developed by King Kai and taught to Goku during his time training on his planet. It greatly increases Goku's ki for just a moment, boosting his strength and speed significantly for that time. However, this heavily strains his body, and if he overuses it, it will leave him in intense pain all over his body, leaving him incapable of moving without causing himself further pain. Initially, the strongest Kaio-ken Goku can utilize is x4, but by the time of the Lord Slug movie, he has mastered its use, allowing him to push it to his maximum of x100. **'Spirit Bomb:' Goku's ultimate attack, taught to him by King Kai, performed by gathering a vast amount of energy from all the lifeforms in his surroundings to create a massive, incredibly destructive sphere of ki. To use it, one must have a pure heart, and so Goku is a perfect user of the technique due to his obliviously innocent nature. While it is incredibly powerful and can prove capable of completely destroying an opponent when used with sufficient power, it takes a very long time to charge and is therefore very difficult to use, though the charge time can be sped up by gathering energy from those who willingly and knowingly provide it. **'Destructo Disc:' Krillin's signature technique, which Goku presumably copied from him. Raising his hand above his head, Goku creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power, and then throws it at his opponent. **'Kiai:' The ability to project an invisible burst of force with ki, which Goku can perform with his hands and even with a glare. **'Solar Flare:' One of Tien Shinhan's signature techniques, which Goku copied from him during their match in the World Tournament. Bringing his hands up to his face, Goku can create a bright flash of light that can blind opponents. **'Telepathy:' Goku has the ability to telepathically communicate with others, presumably learned from King Kai during his time in the afterlife, and during the Frieza Saga, he shows the ability to read Krillin's mind by putting his hand to his forehead. *'Martial Arts:' Goku is a master martial artist who has learned from many of his universe's greatest teachers, from his adoptive grandfather, Grandpa Gohan, Master Roshi, Korin, Kami, and even King Kai. **'Crazy Fist:' A technique meant to distract and confuse an opponent, in which Goku acts like a wild, frenzied dog or monkey before striking his opponent while they're caught off guard. **'Dragonthrow:' Goku's signature grapple, in which he grabs his opponent by the arm, tail, or antenna, and then spins them around before throwing them away. **'Eight-Arm Fist:' A technique used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique and copied from King Chappa, in which Goku moves his arms so fast that he appears to have eight of them. **'Rock, Scissors, 'N' Paper:' Goku's initial signature technique, taught to him by his grandfather. After yelling "Jan Ken", Goku then follows up with either a strong punch (rock), a poke to the eyes (scissors), or an open palm strike (paper). *'Saiyan Physiology:' The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly, likely the origin of Goku's own incredible skill when it comes to the usage and control of ki. In addition, while his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Goku will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Goku to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Goku is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. **'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. Goku was the first Super Saiyan to appear in Dragon Ball, achieving the state after Frieza survived his most powerful attack, killed his best friend, and was about to kill him and his son. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Goku has managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before Goku mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. He later unlocked Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3, both powering him up even further at the cost of more and more stamina depletion over time. ***'False Super Saiyan:' A state Goku achieved in his battle against Lord Slug after being severally beaten. The transformation likely cannot be brought out on will, requiring a massive surge of rage, and can leave as fast as it came. ***'Super Kaio-ken:' In comparison to his canon counterpart, Goku was capable of combining Super Saiyan and kaio-ken to fight back against Pikkon, who was capable of almost one-shotting even Super Perfect Cell. It likely causes a strain on Goku's body, but can still be used alongside powerful ki attacks. Feats: * In the Otherworld Tournament, Goku managed to train enough to be able to compete with Pikkon in his base form, the warrior who also managed to beat Toei Perfect Cell in 3 hits. ** In one occasion, he managed to develop an new technique (The Dragon Fist) in the middle of the fight. * Is often capable of using techniques in new ways on the fly, such as feet based kamehamehas or absorbing the Spirit Bomb. Key: BoZ/Dead Zone | Vegeta Saga | World's Strongest to Tree of Might | Ginyu Saga/Lord Slug | Frieza Saga | Android Saga | Cell Saga | Buu Saga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe)) Sonic's Profile (5-A versions were used. Speed Equalized) Air Man (Dragon Ball) Mega Man (Both 5-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Aura Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Rage Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3